Remember My Name
by Kokonut321
Summary: Percy has defeated Kronos and things at camp are going well until he is sent on another quest. No biggy for Percy Jackson until a girl stumbles out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino and doesn't have a clue where she is. Percy can tell that she had a secret but will she be willing share her strange past? And what will happen when another Titan threatens Percy's friends?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fanfic so go don't expect too much. This is after the Titan war but before the Greeks learn of the Romans.**

**I don't own the story or any of the characters except what I make myself.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy walked through the dark street, pen in hand. He dared not uncap it-the glow would attract unwanted attention from mortals and monsters alike. A rustle in the dark made him jump, but his nerves calmed when he saw it was only a stray cat. Percy took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. It had bben so long that he had been on a quest, that he was rather jittery. The last time he fought a real monster was when a hellhound attacked him walking home from school with his step-dad, Paul. Fortunately, there were no other mortals around and Percy managed to kill it before it could cause any serious injury. Paul was a bit shaken, and he had gotton a cut on his cheek, but he knew about Percy's second life.

Percy grimaced at the memory. He wasn't hurt because of a certain bath he took in the Styx the summer before but his step-dad's cut and Percy's rogued look nearly gave his mom a heart attack when they finally reached home. His mom knew all about the dangers of being a demi-god but since the war she had been a bit high-strung. The great prophecy Rachel had given didn't exactly help either.

Percy was suddenly snapped back to reality when he hears another sound in the dark. But this was no stray cat. The deep growling and grunts belonged to something much, much bigger, but what? Percy retreats to behind a trash can and uncaps Riptide. A bronze blade grows from the tip and it becomes heavier, sturdier, much deadlier than a pen. Percy grips his sword tightly and waits for the monster to come out. It had surely seen him already and there was no point in trying to avoid it. Percy waits several minutes but nothing happens. Had he been mistaken? Was he just being paranoid again?

Percy stood up cautiously. Still no movement. He was just about to cap his pen when there was a roar and a great mass charging towards him. Percy managed to duck out of the way just in time. He turned and saw a full-grown cyclops, at least 11 or 12 feet high.

"ROAR!" the cyclops shouted and barreled after Percy again. "Come here little demi-god!" the cyclops taunted, "how bout' you join me for dinner!"

"Sorry! Already ate!" Percy said as he dodged again. he brought up the point of Riptide and slashed out. The tip connected and the cyclops collapsed into dust. Percy stood to admire the small pile of yellow powder. Most of the half-bloods at camp wouldn't have been able to kill a full grown cyclops that quickly. Most of the campers couldn't kill a full grown cyclops period. Percy was the best swordsmen at camp. _"The best after Luke..."_ But Percy does not allow himself to dwell on things in the past. He had a job to do.

One of the kids, Thomas was his name, had drunken a bit of Lethe that dripped from a tree in the cabin of Hypnos. Clovis, the senior counselor in Hypnos' cabin, had said that if Thomas had simply touched the Lethe, then he could've retrieved his memories through a good long sleep. But since the idiot had to drink the stuff, Percy had to go on a quest to ask the goddess Oblivo to personally return Thomas's memories. They had to call home their oracle from finishing school three days earlier than expected and she missed her last few exams. Fortunately, Chiron did something with the Mist and Rachel got all very good grades on those three tests she never took. Her prophecy had been simple enough but it still gave Percy the chills to hear that strange voice come from his friends lips. The prophecy said:

_The son of the sea shall travel where forgetfulness flows_

_He shall speak to the goddess and pluck her a rose,_

_From the place that where there is no tomorrow_

_He will find an ancient acquaintance and discover her sorrow_

_She will help him with what he must endeavor_

_But in the end one will lose their mind forever_

Percy grimaced at what his prophecy said. He wondered why he had to have one in the first place. Last summer prophecies were rarely told for campers who left Half-Blood hill for some mission. However, normal rules were back and Chiron had to get Rachel to give them a prophecy. They weren't even sure who was going to go but the oracle dwelling inside Rachel solved that. Percy sighed. His prophecy had started out well; no tellings of death or loss though Percy wondered what "her sorrow" was. But there was always some catch-there was never a prophecy that only said that everything would work out all right. Percy sighed again and continued down his road. He was to take a very early morning train and he wasn't going to get there on time if he didn't hurry.

His thoughts wandered back to the prophecy despite his mind's wishes and he began to wonder who this girl was. Apparently he had met her before, but she couldn't possibly be from Camp Half-Blood; none of his acquaintances there were "ancient" unless he counted Annabeth. And what was the place that had no tomorrow? Percy shook his head in puzzlement and he gave up. He would just have to keep going and find out when it came. But for now, he had a train to catch.

* * *

Tillia wandered down from her bedroom yawning and walked lazily to the breakfast bar and ate what pleased her. She looked around but there was no one else getting food. It seemed like she was the only one who ate in this place.

Once she finished, she went back to the center where several kids were playing games. What should she do today? She had gone down the water slide the other day and also played some sort of architect game that simply fascinated her. Another girl was hogging it a few days ago but she was gone now. Tillia barely remembered her face. All she remembered was being angry that she couldn't complete her city till after they left a few hours later. She really loved making her own city. Back home, women where never allowed to do anything but weave and have babies. Tillia froze. She felt a nagging at the back of her mind. Something about home. She's had this nagging before and could never place her finger on just what was bothering her. Was it the language changing constantly? Just a few weeks ago, everyone stopped speaking Chinese and started speaking something knew that Tillia learned quickly enough. She heard it was called English. What was the language she spoke when she first came here? Tillia couldn't remember. The tongue in which was spoken by the staff and the other guests changed so often that she just couldn't remember.

Tillia shoved it out of her mind and decided to bungee jump before she worked on her city again. It was so fun going up and down the trampoline that she did it again, and several times more. Her card gave her unlimited pass to any of the games so it didn't matter. She was just about to go for what must have been the tenth time when one of the hotel staff came up to her and held out a golden card saying, "This is the new gold members card. A new level of fun and games has just opened up on level 30 and this will give you access to it."

"Thanks!" Tillia said brightly. She took the card and made her way to level 30 to see the new games. It was amazing. There was a newer architect game that she started on immediately and was even able to transfer her saved city to the new arcade. Besides this, there was also some sort of holographic game that you designed and then enjoyed. Tillia made a beach in this game and lounged under the artificial sun for hours. At the end of the day, she felt so relaxed and happy that she didn't want to go to bed. But her eyes were heavy so she made her way to room 1 and fell asleep in her soft bed. The day, like yesterday, had been perfect.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! Hopefully you'll read on to the next chapter which I will have up as soon as possible. Please, please, please give me reviews so I can make this a bit better! Hope you enjoyed my OC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's still a little slow but hopefully you'll see it as building up suspense. In this chapter Percy reaches L.A. and Tillia starts to question her reality. Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own any of the characters except which I make myself (Tillia!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Percy dozed in his seat and wasn't awakened until the train rattled to a stop. His head jerked up and he stood to stretch his stiff muscles. He grabbed his stuff and made his way to the exit. He was eager to get off as he had been on it for nearly ten hours. It had taken him all the way from Denver, Colorado to L.A.

Percy jumped off the train and looked around at the bustling busybodies all trying to get somewhere. Percy had been to California twice before. One of those times he had gone to L.A. to pay a visit to the Underworld, Hades rein. That had no been a pleasant memory.

Percy made his way out of the train station. He needed to figure out where he was and how to reach the entrance to the place of death. Ahead of him sat a public library and Percy entered. He grimaced at all the books. His dyslexia alone mad it nearly impossible for him to read a thing. Being ADHD didn't exactly help him sit still either.

To Percy's great relief he spotted an ancient computer and he walked over to it. He spread his fingers over the dusty keyboard and spent five minutes trying to type in the search bar for a local map. He eventually succeeded and observed the picture. The city he was in was called Burbank and it looked like a 20 minute drive to Valencia Boulevard. Unfortunately, Percy had used all of his mortal money for his train ticket, and it looked like he was going to have to walk. Not for the first time, Percy wished he could've just entered the Underworld through an entrance a bit closer to home like he did with Nico last year. But Chiron had insisted that he traveled to L.A. and wouldn't even tell him why. Chiron did that a lot.

Percy sighed and printed out the directions. It looked like this walk was going to take up most of the day. He would probably meet up with a monster along the way. Maybe several. One could be staring at him right now...

Percy turned and saw the Librarian looking at him with stern eyes. She had a very strict face and dark brown hair pulled up in a neat, tight bun. She reminded him of his of his Pre-Algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, who turned out to be a monster and a servant of Hades. The thought didn't exactly reassure Percy as the Librarian walked over to him.

Percy put on his best innocent looking face as he folded up his directions and put them in his pocket. He looked up politely when the librarian reached him and waited for her to say something.

"Do you have a library card deary?" she asked in a kind voice that Percy did not expect.

"No ma'am," he replied, "I just wanted to print something out."

"Well its 20 cents to print something out on a library computer if you don't have a library card."

"Oh," Percy said, "Right." He dug around in his pockets and then in his backpack when he failed to find any money. He found two nickels, and six pennies.

"Um," he said awkwardly as he held out the change, "I didn't know I needed 20 cents and I only have 16 cents." He handed the librarian the money and looked at her apologetically.

Instead of a reprimand, she smiles and says, "Well I think I see a nickel on the floor just over there." Bewildered, Percy picked up the nickel and gave it to her. The librarian smiled again and handed him a penny back. He stared at it for a second before pocketing it.

Outside, Percy shook head still amazed. He generally didn't like librarians as reading was one of his worst subjects and all the librarians he had met were cranky and overly strict and protective of their books. Percy had been so sure that that lady was a monster or at least a cranky old hag. Maybe he _was_ getting a little too paranoid.

* * *

Something was itching in the back of Tillia's mind. She had been trying to remember something all day and just couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her. Everything seemed fine. Breakfast was delicious and she had enjoyed a nice swim in a virtual pool that she made on an even newer level of games. But as she sat down for dinner, she felt like something was off. She at first thought it was the new kid who came in. She didn't know him but he kept to himself and played on some sort of zombie game all day. He had a funky accent, like he came from around the world. But he wasn't what was bothering Tillia.

Tillia shook her head and ate her dinner. Then it hit her. The boy was so young. He couldn't be more than 12. Was she that young? Tillia thought for what seemed like forever. She couldn't remember. Tillia jumped up and ran to her room and looked in the mirror. The face looking at her startled her. She had forgotten what she looked like. She saw an olive skinned face covered in slightly curly black hair. Her eyes were a soft chocolate brown and she had a rather straight, pointed nose. Judging by her short stature (she was about 5'4") and her young face, Tillia guessed that she was around 13 or 14. how come she couldn't remember how old she was? How come she couldn't remember her face?

A knock on the door startled her. She opened it and saw a maid with a cleaning cart. "I was just going to clean your room but I can come back later if you want," the maid said.

"No that's alright. I was just leaving anyway," Tillia replied. Maybe she'll go out and look around a bit. When was the last time she was outside anyway?

"Well alright. But The clerk wanted me to let you know that a new level of games has been opened," the maid said and held out a new card, "Why don't you give it a go?"

"No thanks. I was just thinking of..."

"Now dearie this is a limited time offer. Only those with senior membership is allowed access to the roof games. And I'm pleased to tell you that as of today you have stayed here long enough to become a senior member!" the maid told Tillia cheerily still holing out the card.

Tillia didn't want to take it though. She wanted to go out. How long had she been in this hotel anyway? But...Tillia looked back at the card. Roof games? maybe she can see outside from the roof. And since the card was a limited time offer she should really take it now. And then she could look out and see if she should explore outside herself. Tillia smiled and took the card. The woman's own smile grew tenfold and she moved into Tillia's room to clean.

Tillia made her way to the roof. She would look out to see if anythings changed while she was staying here and...Tillia reached the roof level and stared amazed at the rows of new games. She forgot all about looking outside, that she couldn't remember her age, she nearly forgot her own name. She was having too much fun.

* * *

**I know that some of you might be going beserk that Tillia didn't escape the hotel and I know that I would've but I have plans for her later. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave reviews and tell me if it's going a little slow. Next chapter I promise to have a little more action. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Things start to happen in this Chapter. Percy has nearly made it to the river of Lethe. The part on Tillia is short but she starting to seriously doubt her life in the Lotus Hotel and Casino.**

**Please leave reviews!**

* * *

Ch. 3

Percy walked down a sickeningly familiar dark street and saw several bums sitting around just as he did nearly five years ago. He looked to his right and saw a rundown store with peeling letters that he didn't need to translate from its mixed up look to know. If it had all its letters, it would've read **Crusty's Water Bed Palace**. The windows were dark and graffiti covered the walls. It looked like Crusty still hadn't come back from Tartarus.

Percy walked past the closed down water bed shop and soon found himself in front of DOA recording studios. It had hardly changed since he was last here at the age of twelve. He had been to the Underworld other than that one time, but he had taken a different route. Percy yawned as he walked in. The walk across town had been tiring but strangely uneventful. Unlike the last time Percy had come to L.A. to visit the Underworld, he had a short time limit and an evil titan, god, and demi-god all working to stop him. This time, there was no great prophecy about him (only a small one that didn't foretell of the destruction of the world), no god or titan trying to murder him (except for the usual ones who always hate him), and best of all, no chance that failing will end up in the end of the world. Percy almost wanted to smile as he walked up to Charon, the clerk of the dead who still seemed to like silk Italian suits.

Charon looked up when Percy approached him and stared hard for several minutes before saying, "Drowned in the bathtub again?"

"No," Percy replied, "I don't even want to get to the Underworld. I need to get to the river of Lethe."

Charon laughed and said, "Want to forget something do we? Well I'm afraid you still need pay. And the boat's not full enough yet so even if you can pay, you're going to have to wait until it is."

Percy had figured that this could happen. But he new exactly what language to talk to Charon. "I have my one drachma for passage," said Percy, "And I'll give you 20 more to take me now."

"Twenty?" Charon asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yep. One goes wherever everyone's payment goes, and twenty goes to you. You could buy a new suit."

"Hades doesn't even pay me 20 a week for this job. I get 8. 8! Ludicrous!" he said with a shake of his head. "Let me see this 20 drachmas anyway."

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth bag. He opened it and dumped the contents on the table. He had more drachmas in his backpack, but had counted out 21 beforehand so that he could get the effect of pouring out the entire bag. He had even used a small bag so that when he pulled it out, Charon would see it full and bulging. Annabeth had suggested these methods to Percy before he left. She had been very angry that she didn't get to go but had helped him out anyway.

Charon counted out the gold coins one by one with greedy hands. Percy watched him warily in case he mad any move to steal the money. "21 drachmas exactly," he finally said, "And all for a trip to across the Styx right now? Hmmm..." Charon said putting on a fairly good thinking face, but Percy knew he had already decided. "All right boy. I'll take your 20."

Percy gave a small smile and followed Charon to the elevator. The easy part was over. Now he had to talk to the goddess Oblivio and see if she'll give back Thomas's memories.

* * *

Tillia wasn't sure why she was not interested in any of the games that the hotel offered. Their variety was so wide, that she couldn't possibly ever be bored. But nothing appealed to her now.

She always felt an itching, bugging sensation in the back of her mind that she was forgetting something. She was constantly returning to her room thinking that she had left something important there. She had started to scribble down notes everywhere; on her arms, on sticky notes, on the pad she now kept in her back pocket. She hoped that if she wrote everything down, she would remember whatever she forgot.

So far, Tillia hadn't the slightest clue as to what she was forgetting. The staff didn't help. They were constantly offering her new cards for better games, but she turned them all down. What was the point of having access to more games if she didn't even want to play on them? Her brain was overloading and she just wanted out...

* * *

Annabeth paced back and forth across the cabin floor. Her dream the night before shouldn't have been all that troubling, but it was. She had seen Percy, safe and sound. Sure he was running from some really angry looking people but that always happened. What was troubling Annabeth was that there had been a dark haired, olive skinned girl with him. She had a rather confused and bewildered expression on but she was with still with Percy. he had grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. Who was this girl? And why did it look like both her and Percy were running from the Lotus Hotel and Casino?

* * *

**Liking things so far? I thought to put Annabeth in after a request from a review. Speaking of which, please leave me reviews and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've had a very busy week and weekend. Anyway, it's up now so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I DON'T own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Ch. 4

Percy struggled not to yawn. The river of Lethe was right there, flowing gracefully around the Isle of the Blest. A soft murmuring was erupting from a cave a little ways down the river causing the drowsiness Percy felt. The cave of Hypnos was drawing him to go to sleep on the river bank; to take a nap and never wake up.

Percy shook himself and scooted a bit closer to the edge and leaned over. Milky white liquid swirled across the surface and it took all his willpower not to dip his hand in. Percy straitened and looked across the river. He wasn't exactly sure how to summon Oblivio but he supposed she should start by calling her.

"Um. Oblivio?" Percy called in a small voice, "Oblivio? I, uh, wanted to talk to you. Umm..." Percy felt rather foolish talking to a forgetful river. But he didn't have much of a choice.

He was about to open his mouth again when a voice behind him says, "She's not responding to that name at the moment." Percy jumped several feet in the air and nearly tumbled into the river. He turned and saw a very pale face looking at him.

"Don't do that," Percy responded, "Don't really fancy losing my memories as well." Nico Di Angelo gave a small grunt in response but otherwise avoided Percy's eye. He looked much paler than usual, like he hadn't seen the sun in several weeks, and dark circles around his eyes made him look like a ghostly raccoon.

"Anyway," Percy said to break the silence, "What did you mean that Oblivo doesn't respond to that name?"

"She usually does," Nico said, "But lately she's been only responding to her Greek name. Oblivio is her Latin name and her more common name but she's been getting angry if you call her that. You have to call her Lethe. That's her Greek name."

"Lethe," Percy repeated, "Is it bad that she wants to be called by her Greek name?"

"Maybe, "Nico replied still looking at the ground, "She's not actually a goddess but don't say that around her. In the days of Greece, there was only the river Lethe. But when the Romans took over they personified the river and made a spirit for Lethe. The Romans did a lot of that when the Olympians where in Rome. They made spirits out of everything and eventually they were considered as minor gods. But they all still keep a lot of Roman attributes because that's where they were created. For example, Lethe is usually a bit more fierce and unforgiving. But she had honor. Honor was the biggest thing in Rome. Lethe used to be very fair about stealing someone's memories. She didn't approve of trickery. If she's starting to lose her Roman side (and it sure looks like she is) then she won't care about honor as much. Only a few days ago she tried to push me in the river to steal my memories. Fortunately, she won't be as...fiery."

"Right," Percy said his confidence fading from him fast, "So a little more forgiving, but doesn't play fair. How do I call her?"

Nico turned to the swirling white mass and called, "Lethe! Show yourself!" At first nothing happened, but soon a bubbling erupted from the surface of the river and a woman in a glowing white dress burst forth. She had tanned dark skin and long, black hair that fell in one straight form all the way to her knees.

The Greek goddess Oblivio, or Lethe as she preferred at the moment, gazed at the pair with eyes so dark that Percy could not tell the difference between her pupils and iris. "Why do you call on me?" she asked in a breathy, singsong voice that only strengthened Percy's drowsiness.

He stifled a yawn as he said, "A boy from Camp Half-Blood, his name is Thomas, accidentally drank some Lethe, not you the river, and, uh, lost all his memories. And since he drank it we can only get it back if you give it to us. So, um, could I have Thomas's memories back please?"

"And why would I want to do that?" Lethe asked in her lullaby voice, "I have great need for this Thomas boy's memories. Why else would I have induced the son of Moros to drink from my river?"

"Wait...you specifically stole Thomas's memories?" Percy asked taking a step back, "Why?"

"Oh, young hero," Lethe sang, "My sister, Ponos, has taken a particular interest. So young to have seen so much toil. But I'm afraid your pains have not ended yet...unless you chose to end them."

"Wha-What do you mean? Why did you steal Thomas's memories?" Percy cried.

"Percy," Nico warned, "Moros is the spirit of doom."

"Huh?"

"Lethe said that Thomas is the son of Moros. He's the spirit of doom. If Lethe has something to do with Moros, then..."

"We'll all lose our memories in a doomful way?" Percy asked, his confidence now completely gone. He turned back to Lethe. "Why did you steal Thomas's memories?" he demanded again, "What do you want with doom?"

Lethe gave a whispered laugh that still managed to echo in the back of Percy's mind. "Young hero, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you the Thomas boy's memories back if you bring me someone else's. Why should I lose some precious memories? Perhaps you could hand me that young boy behind you. He has thoughts from two different time eras. A mind like his would be beautiful to indulge."

Nico stiffened but Percy had no intention of selling out his friend. "Can't do, Lethe. Maybe we could work out a different deal?"

"You could give me your mind. If you did, you would have no more pain. You could forget being a son of the sea and live blissfully. Haven't you ever hear the phrase "ignorance is bliss?" I can give you ultimate ignorance," Lethe said in a soothing, seductive way. Percy almost wanted to say yes. To just forget everything sounded great. The tugging in his mind told him that he should say no. But it was fading and the murmuring was growing louder, whispering to him to go to sleep.

Percy was rubbing his eyes lazily when Nico said, "You can't have Percy's memories. How about we bring you someone from the fields of Asphodel?"

Lethe laughed her strange laugh again and said, "Clever boy. The dead's minds already belong to me. So unless you intend to kill someone for my sake..."

"We aren't killing anyone," Percy said firmly, "Is there any other way we can get Thomas's memories back?"

"Young hero, only by trading me the mind of someone else will you get your friend's back. But I will help make your selection easier. You are aware of the Lotus Hotel and Casino and its effects, are you not?" Percy nodded his head, very afraid of where this was going. "And you realized how difficult it was to remember anything about your life, yes?" Percy nodded again. "That is because," Lethe said, "Your memories were being taken right from you. A vase sits on the front desk and is full of roses. Those are the minds of all the visitors that stay in the hotel. Your rose is rather small, as you only stayed a few days."

"So..." Percy started, "You want me to...pluck you a rose?" he asked remembering the line from his prophecy. "But I would still be giving in someone's memories!"

"Yes," Lethe replied, "But those trapped in the hotel have not much of a chance of getting out. There memories are practically gone anyways. Oh, and you must bring me the largest one. The Thomas boy's memories costs a lot to give up." Lethe began to descend into the swirling river. "Goodbye, young hero. Bring me a rose." she said and disappeared into the fateful river.

"So...Got to get to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. You coming Nico?" Percy asked as he turned around. Nico's face was, if possible, even paler than it was before and his eyes had gone very wide that his resemblance to a raccoon became nearly comical.

"I don't think...I'll go," Nico said in a voice smaller than a mouse's, "I'll wait for you outside the entrance and give you...free passage."

Percy nodded and didn't ask questions. He knew that Nico had spent a rather long time in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He hoped that the largest rose wasn't his. "Come on," he said gently, "Any way to get out of here and still end up in L.A?" Nico nodded and Percy followed him away from the river that steals all.

* * *

Annabeth's nightmares were getting worse. Every night she dreamed in greater and more vivid detail Percy running away from a horde of angry hotel attendants holding hands with a very confused looking girl. What's worse, there had been sightings of the giant Iapetus in the California area.

Annabeth finished packing her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her knife an baseball cap. She had made up her mind days ago. The problem was finding a good excuse to go to California. For once, Annabeth was glad her dad lived in San Francisco. She had told Chiron that her dad wanted her come home for a little while to discuss "family stuff." Chiron had been reluctant, but he agreed and gave her mortal money for transport.

Annabeth walked to the edge of camp and place her hand on the pine tree that stood as the camp's protection. The purple dragon guarding the tree and the fleece snoozed in the peaceful, sunny afternoon and hardly flinched when she came near. He had come to know Annabeth so well, that even asleep he knew it was her. She stayed like that for several minutes before turning away from her home and headed down Half-Blood hill. She was going to find Percy and also find out whoever that girl was.

* * *

Tillia sat at a table in the middle of the lobby and wondered how she got there. She didn't recall waking up. She didn't recall walking over. She didn't even recall sitting down. She was about to ask a nearby attendant when she suddenly saw that a staff member had placed a tray of delicacies in front of her. Tillia reached for the plate when she spotted another girl about to do the same thing. She also turned her head and stared at Tillia.

Scared, Tillis raised her right arm in a wave and saw the girl do the same. She copied her movements exactly. _"Oh!" _thought Tillia, _"It_ _must be a mirror!" _Tillia turned back to the table but the tray was gone. She shook her head and grimaced. Her head hurt so bad. Tillia turned and saw a girl staring at her. Wasn't another girl staring at her only just a few minutes ago? Tillia looked away hoping the girl would do the same and set her gaze on a vase sitting on the very center of the front desk. It was full of roses.

* * *

**Like the twist at the end? Liked the chapter at all? Please leave me reviews and tell me! And I wonder, what magical item would you rather have: Annabeth's cap, Percy's sword, Luke's flying shoes, Grover's reed pipes, or Clarisse's electric spear? Personally, I would love to have flying shoes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry! I've just been super busy and now I have finals! Here's a short little chapter until Thursday when I have my last day of school before Christmas break.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah, I don't own, blah blah blah**

* * *

Ch. 5

Tillia was staring at her hand. Written on it, in black sharpie, was the word, _"Roses." _Why it was written there and when she had written it were a complete mystery to her. She was finding written messages everywhere. On her arms, her clothes, a little pad that she had found in her back pocket. But Tillia just couldn't remember what they meant or how they got there. Her stomach was constantly tied up in knots with butterflies swooping through just as it always did whenever she forgot something important. The now ever constant feeling was nearly impossible to ignore. The staff didn't help. They were constantly offering her new cards for newer levels of games. How they built new levels so fast simply astonished Tillia. There was something off about...well, about everything. But putting her finger on what it was proved to be more difficult than trying to get some of the other guests to talk to her.

* * *

Annabeth wandered the halls of the train until she found a fairly empty seating area and sat down. They only other passenger close by was an old wrinkled lady with an oversize handbag. Annabeth was too exhausted to notice how the lady seemed to growl at her or how she never once took her eyes away from the fair-haired girl.

* * *

Percy walked through the streets of L.A. clutching in one hand the bus ticket to Las Vegas that he had bought with the mortal money that Nico gave to him. His other hand was in his pocket closed around his sword Riptide. Percy's trip had been fairly uneventful so far, but he knew his luck wouldn't hold out. He could tell someone was watching him, following him. It wasn't a monster, it would've pounced already. Percy doubted it was Lethe-the personified spirit of oblivion seemed to prefer sticking to her swirling white vortex of doom. He also doubted it was any of the gods. He had hardly seen any of them in the year since the titan war-they all still treated him as either some kind of hero, or a show-off spoiled brat that couldn't get enough attention for defeating Kronos. At least they were keeping their promise about claiming and taking notice to their kids.

Percy stopped for the umpteenth time and turned around. But the dark street behind him was empty and cold. He was walking down a neighborhood street and other than the occasional car, there was no one about. Sop different than from New York, the city that never sleeps. The place Percy called home was arranged in neat, orderly rows of streets and buildings. Even an idiot couldn't get lost. But L.A. was so wide, loopy, confusing. The street he was on now had curved several times making it difficult to continue walking in the same direction, and several times he had turned only to find dead ends and cul-de-sacs. He would get lost long before he found his way to Las Vegas if this kept up.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be were everything happens all at once! Leave reviews!**


End file.
